battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M30 Scout
The Dodge Model 30 was developed by Dodge Brothers Company, who had produced parts for the Ford Motor Company and Olds Motor Company. Designed by Horace Dodge in 1914, it was marketed as an upscale alternative to the Ford Model T.Dodge – Wikipedia Lieutenant George S. Patton of the U.S. Cavalry had a favorable experience with Model 30s used during a skirmish against members of Pancho Villa's paramilitary forces, leading to many thousands of the vehicle being purchased by the War Department.1918 Dodge Staff Car: Still serving coast-to-coast – Autoweek The Model 30 saw widespread use as staff cars, ambulances, and scout cars, as well as civilian roadsters and touring cars. Battlefield 1 An armored Model 30 appears in Battlefield 1 as the M30 Scout. Singleplayer M30 Scouts are seen used by the Ottoman Empire during the chapter Nothing Is Written. One M30 is also seen parked on the British airfield at the beginning of Friends In High Places. Multiplayer It is the fast-attack vehicle of the Allied Powers, and is used by the British Empire, Kingdom of Italy, French Republic and the Russian Empire. As with other fast attack vehicles appearing in the Battlefield series, the Scout Car carries three occupants. It appears in certain maps as a neutral vehicle and at deployments, but is not controlled by a Tanker. The driver has the ability to handbrake, a feature carried over from Battlefield Hardline. This allows for rapid turns while maintaining high speed, or to quickly make defensive turns. The gunner uses a Vickers machine gun on a tall pintle mount, and the third seat passenger may use their own equipment. With vehicle entry animations new to the series, players may directly enter the second or third seats without needing to jump through the driver seat. By consequence, players cannot enter the vehicle from certain sides if a teammate is already in the seat for that side. On European maps, the vehicle has a light gray coloration. On Middle Eastern maps, the vehicle has a desert yellow coloration. Appearances *Caporetto *Empire's Edge *Fao Fortress *Galicia *Giant's Shadow *Prise de Tahure *Rupture *Sinai Desert *St. Quentin Scar Gallery BF1 M30 Scout Front.png|Front of the M30 Scout used by the British Empire BF1 M30 Scout Back.png|Back BF1 M30 Scout Third Person Front.png|Third Person rear view BF1 M30 Scout Third Person Front.png|Third Person chase view BF1 M30 Scout Third Person Left.png|Third Person left view BF1 M30 Scout Third Person Right.png|Third Person right view BF1 M30 Scout Driver First Person.png|Driver's first person view BF1 M30 Scout Gunner First Person.png|Gunner's first person view BF1 M30 Scout Passenger First Person.png|Passenger's first person view BF1 M30 Scout Destroyed.png|Destroyed BF1 M30 Scout Desert Front.png|Front of the M30 Scout in desert camouflage BF1 M30 Scout Desert Back.png|Back BF1 M30 Scout ITA Front.png|Front of the M30 Scout used by the Kingdom of Italy BF1 M30 Scout ITA Back.png|Back BF1 M30 Scout FR Front.png|Front of the M30 Scout used by the French Republic BF1 M30 Scout FR Back.png|Back BF1 M30 Scout RE Front.png|Front of the M30 Scout used by the Russian Empire BF1 M30 Scout RE Back.png|Back Lawrence 5.PNG|T. E. Lawrence in captured M30 Trivia * As with the MC 18J Sidecar, the United States of America does not use the M30 Scout in any of their featured maps. References Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Fast Attack Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1